


Obsession

by txmlinsonw



Category: Original Work, The Walking Dead & Related Fandoms, The Walking Dead (Comics), The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angst, Apocalypse, Crazy, Drama, F/M, Gentle Negan (Walking Dead), Jealous Negan (Walking Dead), Jealousy, Killing, Negan Being Negan (Walking Dead), Obsession, Obsessive Behavior, Protective Negan (Walking Dead), Smut, Teacher Negan (Walking Dead), Teacher-Student Relationship
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-03
Updated: 2020-02-03
Packaged: 2021-02-27 18:55:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,129
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22550602
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/txmlinsonw/pseuds/txmlinsonw
Summary: Is it easy to become obsessed over someone like Negan. We all know it.But how far would you take it?Probably not as far as she did.
Relationships: Negan (Walking Dead)/Original Character(s), Negan (Walking Dead)/Original Female Character(s), Negan (Walking Dead)/You, Negan's Wife Lucille (Walking Dead: Here's Negan)/Negan (Walking Dead)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 13





	Obsession

**Author's Note:**

> Negan always gets paired with sweat, sugar coated girls. But I think this is probably the type of girl Negan would attract in real life. I really hope you like it.  
> In this universe Negan was not the cheating fuck. It was Lucille.  
> Half of this is in the normal world, and the other half has the apocalypse.   
> And yes, it has a lot of references to many songs.

He didn't know how he let their relationship go so far. He used to see her as a kid, a girl he had to take care of. But now, how could he possibly see her that way?

“Don’t worry, professor” she smiled to him, sitting on his desk, far much more confident than she thought she could have when she was planning that moment. She grabbed the collar of his shirt and pulled him closer, just inches away from his face, she whispered: "You have me".

He looked at her lips, fuck, how much he wanted it, to kiss her, hold her and...

He hadn’t noticed it before, how beautiful she was. But with that red dress, it would’ve been a crime to not look at her in the way he was, as if he was going to eat her alive right there.

“I can’t do th-“

“Why? Because you are married?” she smiled cockily as if it wasn’t enough justification, the start of a laugh hidden on the back of her mouth, not letting go of the fabric.

Negan snapped back to reality with that reminder. He grabbed her hands and softly took them off his shirt. She looked confused; no man had ever resisted to her.

“Y/L/N, you have to go.” He said looking at her eyes for the last time in a serious tone. Then grabbed his folders from the desk.

“Hey” she called for him. “It’s not over” she said with a devilish look in her eyes, crossing her legs.

“I think it is.” He simply said, then sighed, convincing the last part of him that he had to go, trying not to look at the exposed flesh of her thighs. “See you next Friday.” And with that, he got out of his own office, almost running once outside, undoing the first buttons of his shirt trying to get enough air.

She stayed there, looking at the door, getting angrier by the second. “Fuck!” she yelled, punching the desk as a kid. She tried to calm herself down, getting down from the desk she grabbed her black bag from the chair. She looked at the desk again, the devilish look appearing again when she saw a framed photo of Negan’s wife. “He is mine” she murmured, grabbing it and throwing it to the wall breaking it into pieces.

Maybe Negan didn’t realize. He didn’t realize what he was doing when he treated her like she was special, maybe he didn’t know what he was starting in her by defending her from her abusive father when he came to the school all drunk. Maybe he didn’t even see it when he picked her up from her house as soon as she called him because her mother had taken a bunch of drugs and was calling her a slut while throwing all kind of things at her. He didn’t see the spark in her eyes when she looked at him. He didn’t notice the hearts on her tests or the fact that she never missed any of his classes even though she skipped almost all of the others. He payed attention, as no one had ever payed attention to her. Actually, that’s how he ever started talking to her. He payed enough attention to notice the bruises. The only thing he had to do was ask, and she was already sinking deep. Maybe he was just as oblivious that time as he was now.

_Or was he? Did he notice? Did he know what he was doing?_

It didn’t matter anyway. Not when she was pulling the knife in and out of the back of his wife next Friday.

He had avoided her all week. Didn't answer her texts, didn't even look at her when she walked through the corridors right next to him. She had to act: in her mind, that woman was taking him away from her. And she couldn’t let that slip.

She had waited and waited, hiding in the bushes, till Negan had gone out to the school. And while her plans were to kill her in a much more planned and slow way, everything had changed when she saw the neighbor come into the house and not much later, the same man going back to his house all sweated, hair wet.

“Cheating fuck” she whispered to herself while looking through the curtains, Lucille still half naked while smoking and talking through the phone.

How did she dare? She had Negan. She had it all. And she was cheating? She couldn’t figure it out. Now killing her was not only an option, it was something that had to be done. She had to protect Negan just as he had protected her multiple times before from her parents. She only needed a few seconds to convince herself of that, and that it was okay to kill that woman.

Her movements had been precise, premeditated, calculated. She entered the house through the bathroom’s window, leaving her bag hid there, only the knife on her right hand while wearing black gloves. Lucille was still talking on the phone and she grew angrier as she heard the black-haired woman talk to another man about ‘all the things she would do to him’ as soon as he was there next week. Lucille was sitting in her bed, the bed that shared with Negan and in which she had just been fucked minutes ago by another man. Her breath grew impatient, her cheeks red, veins boiling to just steal the life away from her.

She walked, slowly, sure that Lucille wasn’t aware of her being there. It was when Lucille looked into the mirror after hanging up that she saw the her, knife up in the air towards her back. And that was the last thing Lucille ever saw: a young girl smiling like the devil as the knife went in and out of her lower back.

For her, that was the easiest part. She enjoyed seeing her face go pale, her muscles loosen up. Now she had to hide it, make it look like an accident. But, how could she? She had fucked up. “You let anger overcome your thoughts” she murmured to herself, angry at her own actions. But she didn’t have time for it.

Whistling and whispering to her favorite song, she cleaned it all. Cut Lucille’s body in pieces and put different parts of her in bags, draining the blood on the toilet. The hardest part was the head; too much bones, she thought. But she could do this, she knew she could. She had to, for Negan.

Then it was all left like new. “And I still have two hours” she smiled softly as she looked at the clock. She knew Negan was still in class.

Negan had noticed in the first two minutes that she was not in class for the first time in all the semester. But he didn’t dare to ask the other students about it, not after she had showed him her real intentions. He just continued his class as he normally would. Once the bell rang, he stayed seated there for a few minutes, looking at the seat where she would always seat.

When he arrived home, he sensed something weird. Lucille wasn’t in the kitchen as usual, so he thought that maybe she was sleeping. But nothing, either. Nothing more than a letter right in the center of the bed.

“What the-“ he whispered as he brought it up closer to his face and read it.

Five minutes later, heart shattered, he found himself calling his most special student. He didn’t know why, why he felt like she needed her for support. Probably because he didn’t feel like shit when he was close to her. When she arrived, he just gave her the letter, oblivious that she was the one who wrote it. Of course, she had copied Lucille’s handwriting as good as she could, so how could he notice?

“Professor…” she looked up to him once she finished reading it. “I am sorry” she said and hugged him. She knew he would accept her embrace. ‘ _I did it to protect you’_ she repeated over and over again in her thoughts.

Indeed, Negan accepted her and hugged her close, eyes full of tears. How could she? He couldn’t understand her leaving with another man. He just couldn’t bring it to his mind, his Lucille; his sweet Lucille cheating for so long.

She looked up to him from his chest and caressed his cheek with one of her hands. “She didn’t deserve you” she said in the sweetest tone she could’ve. She loved him so much, and it hurt her to see him hurting that way. _But it had to be done._

Negan looked at her and sighed softly. “I should’ve seen it coming” he whispered, not leaving he embrace and instead his lock on her got tighter.

“There was no way you could have” She kept on caressing her cheek softly with her thumb. “About last week…” she started and faked embarrassment.

Negan stopped her. “Just forget it” he stated. She looked sad and disappointed, but she had to swallow her pride. He needed her; she had to be there and not in her thoughts.

They sat at the sofa and she was kind enough to go to the kitchen and bring him a cup of tea. S _he knew her way through the house._ Just when she was there, the trash truck was passing by and she could see them take the bags with Lucille’s flesh. She smiled a little.

Once she came back to the living room, she put some music to relax him and gave him the cup of tea. “Can I ask you something?” he said taking her by surprise. She smiled softly and nodded, sitting next to him, keeping her distance. “How could you… I mean, look at you” he smiled softly, moving his head no and looking into the cup. “Where’s the logic in you being into me and Lucille not?”

“Only some people have good taste” she answered way too fast and blushed a little bit. He looked at her with a little grin. “Negan, I-“ she stopped on her tracks because of the look he gave her. “Sorry. Professor.” She smiled to him calmly. She thought it was stupid to keep on calling him like that but she liked to do everything he wanted, even if it meant calling him “professor’. “I think she just didn’t see what I saw in you. I mean, you are… different. I don’t know how to explain it, I just…” she sighed, playing with her fingers trying not to look at him.

“Hey, look at all that shyness” he smiled softly and gave her a little nudge making her laugh softly and look at him. “You weren’t this shy last Friday” he reminded her. She smiled again and moved her head no.

“No, I wasn’t” she laughed softly. “I was way more confident that day than I had been in… a long time” she stayed silent a few seconds, her mind flying away. “Sorry. What was I saying?” she came back, but needed no answer. “Oh, right. Well, I’ve never met someone like you before and I don’t think I ever will again. You care about people, you see things. You saw me” she said in a sweet tone making him tingle a little. “She was just… blind, and she didn’t see you” she tried to convince him about that.

“I guess” he murmured as he finished his tea. They stayed silent for a few minutes, just looking at each other. It felt like an eternity, but then he spoke up, his eyes not leaving hers. “I just can’t be with my student. And well, I am married… I guess that doesn’t matter anymore.” He whispered the last part. “But you are still my student. And you have a very bright future if you ask me” he smiled to her. She smiled too.

“It’s okay” she lied. _No, it wasn’t fucking okay._ She had gotten rid of Lucille; they were supposed to be together now. “You want more?” she asked, signaling his empty cup.

He nodded, she got up and took her purse too, but he didn’t notice. Negan put some other music, the rock that he knew she liked too. She laughed from the kitchen. “You see? Good taste!” she exclaimed from the other room.

Her hands moved fast, checking on him as she took out a little bottle from her bag. She poured a few drops of it into the tea and mixed it with some honey she found on the cupboard.

When she came back Negan drank it all almost in one sip. “Sorry. I like it a lot with honey” he said a little bit ashamed, but she just laughed it off and it was all normal again.

“What were you doing when I called?” he asked ignoring the weird feeling in his stomach.

_‘Oh, I was just cleaning your wife’s blood out of my knife’_

She searched for something in her bag and soon enough she handed him a group of pages all written into.

“I had some time today” she lied. She had written that like a month ago. Negan started reading, curious. It was a full-on work about Egyptian art, handwritten by her.

“Wow, Y/N” he said a few minutes later. “This is really good!” he said happy. “I really like it” he said looking through the pages a few more times before handing it back to her. When he did, their fingers touched for a brief moment and he felt his skin hot. He tried to hide it by looking up to her but it was much worse. He felt his cock twitch by just looking at her red lips.

She smiled a little, she noticed; she knew the drops were working. “Do you feel okay? You look a little pale” she said worried, coming closer to him in the sofa and touching his forearm with her hands. It was a vile lie. He was way far from pale. He looked all pale and flustered.

“I-I feel a little weird” he murmured, the touch of her fingers making him feel like he was going to explode. “I should probably go to bed. I will call you a taxi” he said and reached for his phone, but she quickly took his hand.

“Don’t worry. I can take the bus” she nodded. She just had to touch him. She knew it would work. _She needed it to work._

Negan squeezed her hand a little, he was already hard and he didn’t understand how she was managing to make him that hot. “Y/N, honey, I really do think you should go…” he stated but she had other plans in mind.

She came closer to him, their knees touching. She almost mewled when she heard him call her ‘honey’. “What’s wrong?” she asked. He still had her hand in his and wouldn’t let go.

He looked at her, she was so close. “I just…” he whispered but couldn’t say it. He was only inches away from her lips. He needed them. Felt like his entire body would combust if he didn’t.

“Do you want some water?” she asked worriedly, squeezing his hand a little. He nodded slowly and let go of her hand.

She got up, this time leaving her bag. He couldn’t stop his eyes from dropping to her legs. He moaned softly, that sight was about to kill him.

When she came back, she leaned down to give him the glass of water, and he got a glimpse of her breasts. “Fuck” he sighed and took the glass, drinking it all at once.

“What?” she asked as if she hadn’t heard him. He just moved his head no as if it wasn’t anything important. “Well, I should get going. It’s going to get too dark” she said softly.

“Y/N” he said, eyes on the table.

“Yes?” she asked leaning closer to him, and putting her hand on his shoulder for support. And that was enough.

Negan looked at her and she was the one to approach him and kiss him, and oh, this time he didn’t pull apart. He kissed her back, his arms going around her waist. In a matter of seconds, he lifted her up and sat her on his lap. The fact that she had a dress on only made it easier for her too feel his hard-on.

“Professor” she moaned softly in between his kisses. Negan panted softly and started kissing her neck.

“Call me Negan now” he murmured over her skin.

“Negan” she repeated in a moan again. “Are you sure?” she asked as if she wasn’t the one needing this the most.

“I need you” he panted as he took off his shirt. He picked her up with him and walked to his room, while she was kissing his lips, their tongues playing aggressively. She couldn’t stop touching his back, his shoulders, his bare chest. She loved to feel his skin.

When he set her down on the bed, she tried to forget that she had just killed a woman right in that same place a few hours ago. It wasn’t that hard when she had Negan kissing her neck and her lips and his cock pressed against her stomach.

“Weren’t you just saying that-“ she moaned as she felt him bite on her shoulder, unzipping her dress. “-that I am your student and that you could never…” She didn’t feel like taking but she had to. She had to make him loose his limits right there, she had to hear him say it so he would remember it later.

“Forget that shit” he said, taking the dress off, moaning at the sight of her breasts. She wasn’t using a bra. “I’ve wanted it for a long time and I am just realizing it now” he finally said before leaning in, taking her nipple into his mouth. She moaned loud.

“Fuck, Negan…” she mewled as she undid his belt. He moaned too, now kissing all over her breasts.

He wasn’t on his right track. He couldn’t even think. His consciousness tried to remind him that he was 30 years older than her, that she was his student, that he was still married. But it all went away with only the touch of her hands on his back.

“I am going to make you mine over and over again” he said as he took off his pants and went back to kiss her again.

“Oh, no, Negan” she smiled, dark eyes. “ ** _I_ am going to make you mine**.”


End file.
